


Dirty Talk

by Justanothersinger



Series: Beautiful Lie [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Also hey Shintaro's still 16-ish here, English-speaking Shintaro is my new wet dream shhh, Indulge me on this, Kuroha is involved, M/M, Porn with very little plot here be warned, Spoilers Ahoy!, That's more than enough of a trigger warning, documented fall into madness, for a reason, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Even after all this time, all these little pieces of eternity that they spend together, Kuroha still discovers something new about Shintaro every loop.' Kuroshin, implied harushin and a good hard shot of angst. Hah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr as heart-machine-drama-queen(previously silverblueskyline)

Dirty Talk

A Kagerou Project fanfiction  
  
Even after all this time, all these little pieces of eternity that they spend together, Kuroha still discovers something new about Shintaro every loop.  
  
But that's to be expected, because he doesn't visit Shintaro for all of the time loops. No, it would be more accurate to say that he didn't visit the Shintaro that the other members knew.  
  
The Shintaro of the Dan he was more familiar with; he shies away from the scent of blood that hung on Kuroha's clothes, the taste of blood that stains his lips and taints the rotten boy he kissed. He screams and begs for someone, anyone to help him, even when he'd seen them all die, right before his eyes.  
  
He clings to him in desperation, searching for traces of the friend he once knew, even as he slowly, inexorably gives in to Kuroha's rough, constant demands for his attention and body.  
  
Kuroha was never gentle; the sex was rough and painful and he'd mark Shintaro all over, eliciting those pitiful whimpers, which for some reason was every bit as addictive as those sweet little gasps swallowed up between their lips and tongues. And though the result was the same every loop; of Shintaro hating him for what he did to his friends and hating himself and Kuroha for doing this together, these sinful acts were every bit as addicting to him as it was to the android.  
  
It was interesting, he was interesting, but at certain points of time, Kuroha found himself wondering what the Shintaro before the Dan, before that glitch girl Ene had interfered with everything, had been like.   
  
He visited him on the next loop.  
  
The change was almost painfully obvious. Indeed, from the first time he'd seen him itself, this Shintaro was so blatantly different from the Shintaro that Kuroha was more familiar with that they may as well have been two different people.  
  
He was supposed to be the younger version, but the weight of his gaze, the condescending look in his eyes made him seem older and the cutting, sarcastic remarks that tumbled out from those sweet, soft lips, they never seemed to fit the boy's handsome face.   
  
And that strength, that arrogant fire, it only made Kuroha want to break him more.  
  
This Shintaro was more cutting.   
  
The first night he'd come into his room, Shintaro hadn't been afraid of making a scene, of trying to call out to his mother and sister. It was only after Kuroha had trapped him into a compromising position and pointed out how the sight would look to the other Kisaragis that Shintaro quieted down, eventually demanding an explanation from him.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think I deserve one after you've pinned me down on my own bed in the middle of night." Shintaro says coldly, as he tries to pull his arms out of Kuroha's vice-like grip again.   
This Shintaro was more arrogant and if anything, it was starting to irritate the fuck out of him.  
But the ruder he was, the more fun it would be to break him.  
"You seem to be unaware of the change of power here, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha says, "It would be wise to reassess this situation once again, hm?"  
  
"What's there to reassess? You're some kind of creep who's been watching me from the bedroom window for days now! I could feel you staring at me, I knew!"  
  
"Hoh. As expected of the boy genius~" Kuroha chuckles as Shintaro's cheeks flush, "What? Don't you like being praised?"  
  
"...It's not praise, it's a fact about me." Shintaro replies, looking away, "I'm smart. Smart enough to know what kind of plans you...have for me."  
  
"You don't sound adverse to these plans I have."   
  
"The hell I don't!" And just like that, he seemed so much more like the Shintaro he knew, this strange past existence that was so much rougher around the edges, that was so lost under the years yet to be shaved off, but still the same person.  
  
Because even now, he still made Kuroha curious, that very same itch to know more, know more about him.  
  
He tastes the same. Kuroha thinks as he leans in and kisses Shintaro, interrupting him mid-rant. The body underneath shifts as he struggles, trying to push Kuroha off of him, but even before shutting himself away for 2 years, he wasn't the most physically active of his age group.   
The kisses grow deep and long, and the times they part for air are few and far between. Whimpers work their way up Shintaro's throat and touch their lips, he breathes in deeply as his lungs burned for air. When Kuroha finally pulls away, Shintaro glares and tries anew to escape, but he's still out of breath and weak. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"I thought you knew exactly what I'm planning to do, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha practically purrs the name, right into the skin of his neck and feels an answering shiver rack through his body. "That's...that's not it." Shintaro hisses as Kuroha bites down harshly, just shy of breaking skin and his struggling increases anew, "Why me? Why'd you choose me, you sick fuck?!"  
  
"You want me to do this to somebody else then? How cruel, Shintaro-kun."  
  
"That's not it! Y-...agh! Get off!" Kuroha's hand slips under his shirt and Shintaro flinches away from his touch. Kuroha clicks his tongue in annoyance and punches Shintaro hard in the stomach.

"Ggh!" The breath is completely knocked out of his body now and he falls back, gasping.

"Stay still."

Kuroha moves lower, hands roughly grabbing at his hips and the wet warmth of his tongue tasting his skin, marking it before Kuroha bites him again, over and over and he can't breathe, it was so hard for him to think, let alone talk and despite his roughness, Kuroha seemed to be stirring a reaction in his body...  
  
Kuroha felt Shintaro's body relax again and absentmindedly thinks that this was one of the loops where Shintaro seemed to like Haruka more than he knew. His body craved Haruka's touch, remembered it, even if his mind rebelled against the very idea.  
  
But he wasn't looking at Haruka, he was looking at Kuroha. And Kuroha demanded all of his attention, all of Shintaro's attention on him and him alone.  
  
"St...op..." Shintaro finally manages to huff out and there's actual fear in his eyes now, staring into Kuroha's own.

Good.

"What do you think?"  
  
"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm going to stop just because you asked me to?" 

Shintaro shakes as Kuroha kisses one of the bite marks, nails raking painful lines on his back under his shirt. "You're smarter than that, Shintaro-kun."  
  
"Why...do you know my name?!"  
  
Kuroha traps his lips in another kiss, and it tasted of forced silence and the faintest tang of blood. His eyes reflected what the kiss conveyed: don't ask any questions.  
As Kuroha's hand reached the waistband of his pants, his fingers hook through the loops and pull them down with him. Shintaro whimpers as air hits his heated skin and he tries to bring his legs together, but Kuroha's grip tightens again in warning.  
He meets amber eyes and looks away just as quickly.   
"Look at me."  
  
Hesitantly, he does. For someone so cold, so emotionally dead, his eyes seem to give a lot away. He watches the fear, pain and pleasure flicker in those stunning, dark eyes and his heart stirs briefly.  
He hates and loves the kinds of feelings that Shintaro manages to pull out of his cold, unfeeling body.  
"Keep looking." Kuroha whispers as he pulls Shintaro pants to his ankles and his fingers ghost along his calf, trailing a path to his inner thigh. He watches carefully as his eyes crinkle, surprise shadowing fear, uncertainty lining the corners and in the very center, a confusion of emotions at the strange sensation that Kuroha stirs from deep within himself.

"Mmn..."  
  
"So you're sensitive along here?" _Exactly like him. Well, they are the same person..._

  
"S-shut up! A-ahh...don't...bite there! Not there!" Shintaro's hands tighten into fists and loosen again, clutching at air, trying to grab at anything; the headboard, pillows, hell even Kuroha, trying to ground himself from the stabs of pain that almost, almost hid the sudden rush of pleasure.  
"It hurts, doesn't it? But judging by your reaction, you like this, don't you?" Kuroha's hand weaves its way into his boxers and Shintaro cries out, unrestrained, "Such a naughty boy, Shintaro-kun~"  
Dimly, Shintaro feels something hard poking his own thigh and scoffs "You...seem to be enjoying it too..hahhh"  
"But you wouldn't expect anything less of me." Kuroha says casually, even as he drags a finger along Shintaro's tip and Shintaro moans again, his own voice breathless and foreign to his ears and fuck fuck _fuck_ he hates how this man is touching him, it feels so _wrong_ , but is body is helpless, almost reacting like he has no choice.   
But this is bad, because he wasn't bluffing when he said he knew what kind of plans this creep had for him, it was all too evident in the look in his eyes.  
Why was this happening in the first place?! Why him!?

Just how much shit was he expected to go through at the same time anyway?! Why was this happening to him?

"...you wanted too much."   
  
"...eh?"

"Nothing."  Obscene, squelching sounds fill the air as Kuroha's hand starts moving faster, rougher and yet, just barely touching him somehow, moving towards the base of his cock, then to the sides and then to the tip, rolling his balls in his palm in between and shit he's not gentle at all; Shintaro could actually feel nails scratch and bite and slip on his skin and he can't even feel his arms any more, caught in this guy's absurdly iron-like grip and it hurts, it fucking _hurts_  
"Ow, **_shit fuck!_** " Shintaro screams the words as Kuroha marks his chest with a particularly painful bite.

Kuroha pauses before he nips at Shintaro again, free arm pressing down painfully on his hip. " **Motherfucking _shit_** stop!"

"What was that?" Kuroha asks, and he actually sounds curious, almost naive even. Shintaro blinks at him, disoriented now that the haze of pain and pleasure had lifted suddenly. Kuroha stares back, narrowing his eyes, "Did you..talk in english, just now?"  
  
"...nnh...hhh..." Shintaro takes a minute as his breathing returns to normal and in that span of time, he realizes what Kuroha was talking about, "oh that...happens sometimes..." Is what he manages to blurt out before he groans loudly and moves his hips against Kuroha's hand, trying to either alleviate the pain or bring him closer to climax. Fuck if he knew, he just wanted it to be over already...!  
  
A sudden ripping sound pierces the air and the pressure on Shintaro's arms is gone.  
  
"Wh..a..."  
  
He feels Kuroha press his wrists together again and wrap them together in some kind of cloth. When air suddenly hits the warm skin of his stomach, he realizes that Kuroha tore his shirt.

"...really. Even when I think I've managed to peg you down...you surprise me. You always surprise me." He looks at Shintaro again and his expression is alight with manic excitement, "Disgusting."  
   
"Huh...?"  
  
"It's almost disgusting how you make me so interested in you."  
  
Kuroha slips his arms around Shintaro's waist and pulls him up, twisting around so that he's sitting upright on the bed and Shintaro's positioned firmly on his lap. "Keep talking. You sound so interesting when you talk in english."  
  
"Why all of a sudden..."  
  
"Don't you want to keep me happy, Shintaro-kun? Or maybe...your sister would be a better playmate for me, hm?"  Shintaro freezes and hate quickly replaces the fear and shock on his face, he recognizes the glare of the proud, broken prince.   
  
"Don't you fucking touch her." He says coldly. 

"I wasn't planning to, initially. You're just so interesting, Shintaro-kun! But if you don't want to play with me, then..." 

Shintaro grits his teeth and shoots Kuroha a particularly vicious glare before he settles down in his lap, shuddering as his bare skin rustles against fabric. He throws his arms around Kuroha's neck, trapping him tight like he could strangle him, fingers creeping down his back and clutching onto him for support.

"I hate you."  
  
And I you, Shintaro.  
  
Hesitantly, he sinks into Kuroha, until his mouth meets with the skin of the man's neck, until he can taste the salt of his sweat.   
  
 **"I hate you."**  
  
The warmth of his breath as his whispers the words, the brush of his lips and the hitched, quavering voice that was normally so deep and low and strong, it nearly brought Kuroha to climax just by hearing the boy talk.  
  
" **Piece of trash...you...** " He stops as Kuroha's hand starts moving again, his other hand around the small of his back, pushing on Shintaro's head, " **you arrogant**...arrogant **asshole**! Hhhh....ah, stop! Stop doing that...just..."  
  
"What...I thought you were a  _prodigy_ _child,_ Shintaro-kun. You can't handle a few english sentences?"  
  
"Sh...hahhh... **fuck you.** " Shintaro hisses, and his shoulders are visibly shaking and he feels Kuroha's hand leave his hair and move towards his own mouth. Eyes meeting Shintaro's, he licks and sucks his fingers with exaggerated slowness, flicking his tongue over his fingers, smirking when he saw Shintaro flush and look away.

 "Such bashful reactions don't suit you." _You're the rotten boy, there's no use in acting pure._

 Shintaro frowns, but before he has any time to ask, he stiffens when he feels those same fingers travel downward, towards his ass and probe.

 "Shit no...wait!" 

 But Kuroha pays no heed and inserts a finger into him. 

 

He feels the boy tense around the intrusion, feels the low cry break free from his tired throat and hot tears drop down onto his skin.

 "Ah...hah! No, stop, please!" 

Kuroha hushes him with a kiss that is surprisingly gentle and with an arm that holds him tightly and the tender motions do nothing but choke him with guilt and fear and agony.

_Why._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Stop this, please just-_

_Stop!_

_STOP!_

Kuroha sees it in his eyes, sees his heart break in two.

He'd given up faster than the other Shintaro, it must be said.

But it was so much  _fun_ to break him. 

"Hush, Shintaro-kun. We wouldn't want anyone to wake up now, would we?"

He feels the boy sag against him, his cries turning to quiet sobs and continues holding him gently, too gently, and the feeling of hurt and warmth and anger is too much for him, he can't bear this, no, no no no!

"Stop...doing that."  
  
"Hmmm? What exactly do you mean, Shintaro-kun?"  
  
"Stop treating me so gently." Shintaro growls finally, pushing himself back up and staring Kuroha in the eye.

"...So you  _want_ to be treated roughly? My, my." Kuroha chuckles, and he knows Shintaro can see right through him, Shintaro knows that he's being gentle on purpose. He suppose he can acquiesce to that wish; treating him gently was tiresome if anything. "As you wish then. Oh and continue doing what you were just doing now."

"... **Fine.** " Shintaro winces in pain as Kuroha shoves in another finger, far more rough than before and his body tenses as his other arm moves back towards his neck and presses down on him none-too-gently, craving the contact they shared. " **What's with...what's with you and your language fetish anyway? Creep...nnnh.** "

Kuroha leans in and nudges him, biting and licking at his flesh for the umpteenth time, but this round is slow, as if he's savoring the taste of him. Coupled with the painful probing sensation from within him and Shintaro is lost again to that mind-numbing pain and afterwash of pleasure, that combination of sensation that makes him want to die and wanting to live and experience every second of it.

The one that makes his heart ache with guilt and his body, attention.

" **In the end...this...is what I deserve.** " 

_I couldn't save her._

_It's my fault she's dead. So this is my punishment._

" **Don't be gentle.** "

Shintaro feels the man smirk, like he knew what he said and whimpers as he inserted a third finger, because now it was mostly pain filling his body. But he shouldn't be expecting anything else, right?

"...hwa-?!"

"Found it."

And he smiles, and the smile would be so sweet and innocent if not for the cruel glint in his eyes. He presses against the spot again and Shintaro fights the urge to throw his head back and scream, a strangled moan slipping past lips shut tight, because oh  _god,_ that place-

" **So _good_** _!"_

He just barely recognizes his voice, high and weak and faulty, breathless with ecstasy and he just hears another low chuckle before Kuroha flexes the fingers within him, stretching him out and the pain comes back, but he probes  _that spot_ again and the pleasure washes the agony away...

Whatever the sensations he'd been feeling before, they were nothing,  _nothing_ compared to this.

_Insanity seems a viable option now..._

"Ah, this... **this is...** ngh..."

 "Is this rough enough for you?" Kuroha asks, casually, almost mockingly, whispering the words in Shintaro's ear, "Or should I do it more? More and more until you _really_ can't think, or feel."

Shintaro doesn't answer, can't answer because he honestly can't; his fingers dig into Kuroha's back and the smooth fabric of the black t-shirt feels cool on his heated skin.

Kuroha seems just as worked up as him and he's made no secret of it; he breathes in and out near Shintaro's ear, warm breath that sends a shiver down his spine whenever he feels it.

" **Shit...don't...** don't breathe there...haaaahh..."

Kuroha ignores him, instead opting to shift the boy's position on his lap and pull his fingers out. Shintaro groans, a sense of loss filling him and when he feels something hard and hot press against his ass, the current situation hits him anew like a slap to the face.

"Wait...!"

 He doesn't.  
  
Shintaro screams as Kuroha enters him, screams until he feels light-headed and a soft hand clamps over his mouth to muffle them, hold them in.  
  
"Hush, Shintaro-kun." Kuroha whispers, "You don't want the others to come up here and see us like this, do you?" His fingers trail over Shintaro's lips as the boy eventually quiets down, tears streaming freely from his face now.

"So...fuck, it's so hot. Painful..." He whimpers, "Aahh..."

"Don't worry, Shintaro-kun. I promised you that I would make it as _painful_ as I possibly can." Kuroha whispers, "In return, why don't you keep yours?" He doesn't let the boy reply,instead lifting Shintaro from his lap before pulling him down again in a swift thrust and Shintaro screams again, but it was quieter, uneven as he tried his best to hold it in.

His ears and neck and cheeks were flushed red from exertion, his eyes were half-lidded, face tear-streaked, lips swollen and neck and torso covered in darkening bite marks. Shintaro stares at Kuroha like a man awoken from a dream before he continues in a hoarse voice, " **More.** "

Haruka had never been one to excel in english, but he knew enough for Kuroha to understand what that meant. Wordlessly, he lifted Shintaro up and slammed into him again, grinning even more when Shintaro's cry was more of a lusty moan, following up with a " **More. More more more! Shit...more!** "

"I'm...supposed to be the one making you demented. Not the other way around." Kuroha tuts, "Honestly."

"Hahhh... **fuck...** so hot..."

Kuroha tightens his hold on Shintaro and starts moving faster, as if he was violently trying to bury his obsession with the boy inside him, break his hold on him for good, shut his heart away for eternity.

It felt like he failed every time he looked at Shintaro's face.

As if loving him wasn't bad enough, the object of _his_ affection had a tendency to swear in a different language, a heretofore unknown kink of _that boy's._

He hated the hold that Shintaro had on him, because as long as he was alive, Kuroha would never be _free._

But he was much too interesting to kill.

So he would make the boy fall with him.

As if Shintaro knew what he was thinking, he smiled suddenly and kisses him, the first traces of madness clear in his eyes.

_Fall with me._

 


End file.
